conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: Dark Revelations
This is an RP between Arx (controlled by Imperial Wyrm) and Akbar Dezh (an NPC Imperial Wyrm made but XxGodZerxesxX will control in this rp). Part 1 Imperial Wyrm Titus Otho sat down in his house at Arx. He had just returned from Kratos, making the peace agreement. He sat down in his favorite chair and read a scroll of paper which was written in Greek. Titus had known how to speak Greek. The scroll of paper was a poem, Titus liked to read poetry in his spare time. The poem he was reading, was none other than the famous Homer's Iliad from Greece. He was off duty so he was wearing his normal clothing, a long tunic which reached down to his legs. He was also wearing sandals. As he sat there, reading in peace, someone knocked on the door of his house. He marked where he had left off with a quill and then opened the door, it was a Roman soldier. "Yes?" Titus asked (in Latin). "We have gotten word about your fathers killer...we have discovered his identity. Our spies at Akabr Dezh have found him", said a Roman soldier. Titus stepped back, and looked at the soldier in surprise. "What?" he asked. "Your fathers killer...we know who he is", said the soldier. Titus was silent for a moment and rubbed his chin, he looked serious. "Bring me the bastard....I will cut his throat", said Titus, clenching his fists. "No! It is not as simple as that...the thing is, he is actually the general of the Desert Tigers, the army of Akbar Dezh. His name is Rashne Tavana and he is of course, the son of Zubin Tavana, a blacksmith. It turns out he had killed your father to take a scroll, with military information about Arx and their strategies. It had been given to your father by a military officer. He had been sent, sort of, as a spy", said the soldier. Titus looked at the soldier with a serious face. "Alright...tell the soldiers that I command them to go to Akbar Dezh. I will be at the barracks shortly and will arrange for the journey", Titus said. After making preparations, Legion CCC went to the docks of Arx and sailed off in ships. They would then stop at the docks of somewhere in Turkey, and march the rest of the way to Akbar Dezh in Northern Persia. The journey would take several days. XxGodZerxesxX Persian soldiers are relaxing, and training within the barracks, they are cocky that they can take on any battle. Rashne stands, walking around the barracks calmly and overwatching what is happening. Imperial Wyrm It takes several days but one night, the Arx soldiers arrive just to the far south of Akbar Dezh at nightfall, the scouts see it in the distance. Titus orders his men to dig a trench, he then has men build a brick wall around the camp they are building. It takes several hours, but eventually, they are done. By the time they are done, it is very late at night. Titus and his soldiers retire for the day, going to their tents. While they sleep, scouts are on patrol watching for any possible threats to their camp. XxGodZerxesxX Well, the Akbar aren't that stupid. So, as they are building a "wall", cavalry, and infantry run out charging full force into the camp. Imperial Wyrm Men rush out telling the army to halt, they are holding peace flags. The troops inside the camp are prepared in case they really to get attacked. XxGodZerxesxX The desert tigers keep rushing in, getting followed by archers as well as reinforcements in which are violently charging into the camp. Imperial Wyrm Chariots rush in, coming out of forests. They fire arrows at the desert tigers, then the swordsmen and spearmen rush in to fight the Desert Tigers, as well as a line of cavalry. Titus stands by, he is joined by Vesper Stolo, lieutenant of Legion CCC. Vesper was not present in the Chatti battles because he was in Arx then, training, but he decided to aid Titus in battle. XxGodZerxesxX Arrows begin drawing nearby Vesper and Titus, soldiers begin breaking through the lines. Getting closer and closer to the two, who seem to be the targets. Imperial Wyrm Vesper and Titus both go to the ground and block with their shields. They then get up and Titus throws a javelin at an archer, impaling him through the throat, they then both begin attacking foot soldiers. Chariot archers and skirmishers attack the Desert Tigers. A scout who is also a messenger, sends a pigeon in the air. It delivers a note to his family. The scout then rushes into battle alongside Titus and Vesper, killing a foot soldier. Keffy Palazzo (Replaced GodZerxes due to slight inactivity) The Desert Tigers begin to instead rip through the sides of the army they were charging into, seperating small groups of Romans and promptly crushing them in large pockets before slowly falling back to the city, while archers start firing arrows at the legs and arms of romans. Imperial Wyrm Titus, Vesper, and the scout hold up their shields while spearmen charge, killing Desert Tigers and knocking cavalry off their camels, archers also fire arrows into infantry. Keffy Palazzo The Desert Tigers quickly split into two halves, promptly surrounding the main aemy of the Romans, however, there were several holes in the surroundment, which may be on purpose or a trap, either way the Desert tigers began ripping througn the Roman lines, some romans holding their hands in the air in an attempt to surrender, but they too were slaughtered. Imperial Wyrm Not all soldiers had made it to the camp, they had been busy making preparations. Reinforcements from the south came, hearing what was going on, and charged into battle, slashing through lines of Desert Tigers. Blood spurted everywhere. This inspired the others to fight harder! Titus stabbed a foot soldier in the throat, Vesper killed a man by firing a rock from his sling, cracking the mans skull (the rock was big, but not too big and he had hit the man pretty hard with it). The scout that was fighting with them threw javelins into the army. Keffy Palazzo Although some of the roman reinforcements tried to directly join up from the "holes" in the Desert tiger lines, they weree quickly surrounded themselves and crushed. The desert tigers were facing a losing battle, but damn would they not bring at least one more man with them to hell than the tigers who die. Imperial Wyrm More chariots rushed out of the forests, a volley of arrows was repeatedly fired into the Desert Tigers. Many of them died and there were corpses along the battlefield. Spearmen rushed into the Desert Tigers and killed even more of them. There were now more Arx soldiers than Desert Tigers, Arx was winning. Keffy Palazzo Eventually, the Desert Tigers attempted a last ditch effort, They lit their men on fire and ran into the hordes of romans. Flames danced along the air and skin as men yelled in horror and laughed in sadistic glee. There was no longer any point to normally fighting, now they simply wishes to kill them all, along with a few men rushed to the city, burning it to the ground with torches the rest used to light themselves on fire. Imperial Wyrm A catapult was launched, hurling a flaming rock into lines of the Desert Tigers, wiping out the remaining ones. Men quickly attempted to put out the camp fire with buckets of water. The scout, who was fighting alongside Titus and Vesper, held back so he could help put out the fire. Flaming Desert Tigers were avoided and archers killed them, shooting arrows into them. Keffy Palazzo Eventually, all but one of the Desert Tigers were wiped out, a single trembling young man, being the only one to resist the order of practically killing himself, he stood there, unsure to run or pray the romans accepted surrender. Imperial Wyrm Titus, Vesper, and the scout walked forward as the camp fire was being put out. They motioned to the young man, telling him they meant no harm, and were trying to calm him down. Titus spoke in Persian to the young man. "What is your name, young man? I will spare you...I have a question for you. Where is Rashne Tavana? He has stolen important military documents from our city and must be punished. He is also charged of spying on us". Keffy Palazzo "C..Cyrus, Cyrus Gaspar, sir..I..He was at an outpost, a little further inland than the city.." Imperial Wyrm Titus sends cavalry scouts to explore the land and they go to where the outpost is said to be. "Tell me, Cyrus... where are the military documents he took from us? Do you know?", asks Titus. Keffy Palazzo "N..No, sir..I was only drafted this month during my birthday..We're usually forced into drafting once we come of age." Imperial Wyrm "What do you think of Rashne, hm? Is he a cruel man? What about your city or Parviz Gol? Do you like the way the Persian Empire is? Do you have freedom?" Titus asks. Keffy Palazzo "Y..Yes...I..Its a good place..to live in, at least. As a city as a whole...its..not. I..i dont worry myself in political affairs much, so I cant give an answer, and...Only minimal, sir." Imperial Wyrm "Well....do you want freedom? Do you want riches and treasures? Does the army share things they've captured from conquered places to you? Do they? Well....would you like to join us?" Titus said, tempting Cyrus. The scout that was sent to the outpost blew a horn, alerting the other soldiers that they had found Rashne. Vesper and some soldiers came to the outpost, and Titus mounted on his horse, hurriedly pursuing them. He had to get his revenge. "Hmph...later", Titus said. Rashne was guarded by soldiers of course, stationed at the outpost. "Do you remember Marcello Otho? The man you killed?" Titus said, unsheathing his sword. "You stole from him an important military document...we want it back...you were spying on our city as well". Keffy Palazzo Rashne spoke calmly, unfazed by the army near his platoon. "Depends entirely on whether you'll kill me regardless, yes?" Imperial Wyrm The small platoon of soldiers guarding Rashne are wiped out by archers but Rashne blocks with his shield. Titus then kicks Rashne, knocking him to the ground and points his sword at his throat. "If you tell me everything I need to know...then I won't kill you". Keffy Palazzo 'I know who you're talking about, yes. I dont remember much about him though. Besides him being a stubborn bastard, I tried reasoning first. Honest." Imperial Wyrm Men...tie him to that post over there", says Titus. Men strip off Rashne's gold chains and his torso armor, leaving him shirtless, they then tie his hands down to a wooden post and his back faces Titus. Titus is given a leather whip. "If you answer my questions and tell me where the document is....you won't get hurt badly.. do you agree to these negotations?" Keffy Palazzo "Entirely depends on whether or not you're true to your word." Imperial Wyrm "Hmph...of course. As long as you don't try anything." says Titus. Titus yanks on his whip, straightening it. Keffy Palazzo "Then ask away, my friend." Imperial Wyrm "Where is the military document you took from my father?" Titus asks, pulling his whip, and making a slashing sound which startles Rashne. Keffy Palazzo "Parviz has it, yes? Just threaten the man a few times, maybe stab his precious elephant in the leg, he'll hand it right over." Imperial Wyrm At the gates of Akbar Dezh, it was rammed by battering rams. Catapults launched fiery rocks into it. Fires started and soldiers rushed into Akbar Dezh. Titus left soldiers to watch Rashne while he went to Akbar Dezh, with the rest of the soldiers. "You had better not be lying...if you are, I will surely kill you", he said, going into Akbar Dezh. Keffy Palazzo Parviz was panicking heavily, the majority of his forces were dead, and he was no doubt going to be slain if the romans found him. He quickly mounted onto his elephant, placing it near the back doorway to his house, hopping off to said doorway and running out, praying it'd delay them for a short while. Imperial Wyrm Parviz was encircled by Roman troops, he was surrounded. They had watched from every part of Akbar Dezh for a secret passage. Titus made a motion to calm him down and spoke to him in Persian. "It's alright, Parviz...we won't hurt you unless you give us the document Rashne stole. Will you listen to us?" Keffy Palazzo Parviz was honestly surprised they'd have mercy, he calmly went back into his house, grabbing a small golden-lined box and giving it to Titus, the documents being inside it. Imperial Wyrm Titus opened the box and looked at the military document for a few moments, rubbing his chin. He read a few paragraphs of it nodded his head slowly. It was a document written in Latin, of the military strategies, units, and history of Arx. It had some important information which shouldn't be in the hands of enemies. Titus closed the box and gave it to a soldier who got on a horse and safely rode along, accompanied by other soldiers. "Very well then, Parviz...now what should we do with you now? I suppose...find a new homeland for you? Or...we can exile you somewhere safe and peaceful. We promise we won't harm you", Titus said. Keffy Palazzo P..Perhaps..I wouldnt mind being in the asian continent, yes?.." Imperial Wyrm "Where in the Asian continent would you like to go? Some other part of Persia? Babylon? Or...how about the city of Tharwat in Western Persia? It is a spa city of hot springs...and you can find lots of concubines there. And good food is there too", said Titus. Keffy Palazzo "Ye..Yes, sir." Parviz was surprised by the romans generosity. Imperial Wyrm Titus sent for a platoon of soldiers to accompany Parviz to the city of Tharwat, the elephant, whose name was Sarush, would also go to Tharwat. Parviz and the platoon of legionaires began the journey to Tharwat which would take several days. The legionaires dressed in Persian uniforms so they wouldn't be mistaken for enemies along the way. They then rode back to the outpost to check on Rashne. He was still there. "Rashne....your people are gone...some of them enslaved", Titus said. People were being taken from Akbar Dezh and enslaved by the people of Arx, their army would be bigger. The slaves would join the legions. The militia men and males from the ages of 16 to 40 would be forced to serve the Roman Army. "The point is...what else do you have to live for? If you do not wish to live longer...then I can let you have an honorable death. Would you like to fight me?" Titus said. "If you don't...I will just exile you. You see, to kill you now would be breaking the promise. Parviz has been exiled to the city of Tharwat, a city of wealth and hot springs...and lustful women. He will like it there, it is where he wanted to go...so now that he has given me the document..what about you?" Keffy Palazzo "Hmph, fine. A duel to the death sounds fine, yes? If I kill you, I'll even leave the soldiers alone and let them kill me. Simple, yes?.." Imperial Wyrm "Of course..", said Titus, cutting off the ropes that trapped Rashne. He stood by as Rashne put his armor back on and got ready for battle. "Very well....are you ready to fight me?" Titus said, waiting to get his revenge. Keffy Palazzo "Yes, You get first move though, yes?.." Imperial Wyrm "Hmph...this is not a fight where we take turns but very well", Titus says. Titus dashes and slashes Rashne with his sword. Keffy Palazzo Rashne promptly sliced upwards against Titus's sword, clashing with it, before promptly making a quick sweep motion with his legs, hoping to knock Titus off balance for a quick end to the fight. Imperial Wyrm Titus avoids his leg motion and sweeps under Rashne's blade, stabbing him in the chest with his blade. Keffy Palazzo Rashne was almost killed by just that blow, with the tip of the sword even managing to poke through, Titus's blade impaling straight through his chest. Rashne was practically unable to move, both from the impalement, pain, and the shock. Imperial Wyrm "For you, father", Titus says, before stabbing Rashne in the gut to put him out of his misery. Rashne falls to the ground, dead. A puddle of blood forms under his body. The body of Rashne is buried near the outpost, Titus is shocked that he went down so easily, but glad he avenged his father finally. The soldiers then move back to the camp and take their slaves along with them, after making preparations, they embark on the journey back to Arx. The journey will be a long one, several days. The End Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Category:Finished RP's